Myth King character list
Avatar of Heaven Max Max :Bio: Max was reborn after his death as the Avatar of Heaven for the battle for the world. He's scared of what his old friends and family would think about him if they saw his new wings, he can't find the right people to form team light so he doesn;t have to fight alone :Powers: He can control light base monster (form yugioh) he can fired off energy blades made of light , his wings give him the power to fly like a bird :Weaknesses: His fighting skills are weakened by his fear of what the other's would think about him being an angel, he will stop what his doing to save Zoe's life thanks to his love for her, and he still has nightmares about his dad's death at the hands fo the black T-Rex Max as the Avatar of Chaos :After beating Goma he gained his powers of hell making him into the avator of chaos or the avator or twilight :the right side of his body now controls the powers of hell making that side of his body a demon and evil but lucky for him the left side of his body is still an Angel and controls the power of heaven 'powers as the avator of chaos ' he now has goma's old powers as well as his old ones : 'Titles '''the avater of heaven , the gaurden angel of Zoe drake, the master of the beast of the light realm , Master of light and darkness Avator of Chaos , the twilight knight , the demon angel ,and the man(or boy in this case) who returned form the dead the half God : '''Max as a half god ' : : after betting Ad-wind he gained all of his powers to go alone with his : old ones 'Max as a god ' : after beating scyed Max became a full god so he has the power to changethe world to his liking : : Avatar of Hell 'Goma ' '''bio '''nothing is known about him except he wonts to win the avator battles to become a god and remade the world to his likings , and he wonts Zoe to be his queen '''powers '''he can throw balls of black fire to blast his way throw anything and everything he can also fly '''weakness '''he has no weekness thanks to him having all of hell's power '''titles '''the avator of hell, the devil's son and the demon of doom Zoe '''bio '''she was the saddest after Max's death, she was kidnapped by goma and saved by Max and he told her he was not only the avator of heaven but her guarden angel , she blush form that , thanks to her being in love with Max , she'll do any thing to help him win the avator war ever though the thought of him becoming a god and having to leave her behind makes her sad, she wasn;t able to tell Max how she felt before he was the avator of heaven , let's just hope she has the guts to tell Max she loves him before it's to late '''histroy '''after max came back she and Zoe came clean about loving each other and she became his goddess to stand by Max's side for ever '''weakness '''she'll send pairs into battle to help Max even though pairs can;t stop any monster of myths that they now are fighting '''titles '''angel of an angel(Max), the first member of team light , and she dreams of being misses Zoe drake Taylor Rex '''Bio- '''He'll help any avatar that says they will bring his parents back to life if they win. He also hates the way Zoe's been acting around Max since he returned form the dead as an angel, he also wishes Max had stayed dead. Avatar of wind '''Bio '''nothing is known about him '''Powers '''he can fly and control the wind '''Titles '''the avater of wind UNKNOWN AVATARS 2 other Avators not yet show have been betten by one other unknow avatar they are the acatar of fire,water, and earth it is unknow witch avatar beat who Scyed Scyed was once either the avatar of fire water or earth he lost by braking the rules of the final battle to using his power of fire against Max '''powers '''like all avatar's he can fly and summon monsters based on his power